Delusions
There are 28 positive delusions and 22 negative delusions in the game's common route. Chapter 1 -Digital Native- Delusion #1''' ' Takuru hypothetically asks Serika what she would think if someone said to her "I know this is extraordinarily selfish of me, but may I fall in love with you?". Serika thinks that it is a very polite way of doing it but she is still not entirely sure of it and that it depends on the person asking the question. Postive Delusion: Takuru softly heard Serika's answer that if that person is Takuru maybe she will think about it. Takuru got nervous that what he heard was wrong and asked her what she just said. Serika shyly said nothing. Takuru then proceeds to ask Serika "Do you like me?". Serika responds back "What about you, Taku?". As Serika tries to hide that she was blushing, Takuru pushes foward and firmly asked Serika if they could kiss together. Before they kissed, Serika made a sudden demand of 500 yen and the delusion ends. The 500 yen demand was made by real life Serika, as she gave Takuru a bag which was bought from Gen. Negative Delusion: Takuru pushes Serika to the bed and ask her if he could kiss her. Serika then defends herself by slapping him then calling him a creep and afterwards a kick hitting him. Takuru apologises but Serika rejects it and tells him to kill himself for being a piece of shit. The delusion ends. Delusion #2 Takuru and Itou enters their classroom while most of their classmates were helping with the preparations of the Gero Froggy-theme Café and messing around. Takuru got annoyed about someone arguing that Gero Froggy having a voice should have a girl's voice instead of a boy. Postive Delusion: One of the female student asked Takuru if he could try on a Gero Froggy costume. Takuru agreed and managed to put on the costume. The female student again asked to try saying something and Takuru willingly follows. The female student then hugged him and many other girls also wants to hug him. All the girls agreed to hug him all at once and gave "Gero Froggy, I love you!" and the delusion ends. Negative Delusion: All the Gero Forggies dolls in the classroom started talking and walking around on their own. And the classroom appears to be surrounded by them. A green Gero Froggy started to attack and the rest began to slaughtered every boy and girl. Takuru was the only one kept alive and became their human puppet experiment. The delusion ends. Delusion #3 A female student was looking in the classroom. Two students greeted her as Nono and "Empress", and the whole class started to talk to her. She was about to say something when her foot caught on one of the cables running across the room and she suddenly tripped. Postive Delusion: Takuru moved quickly and grabbed her to keep her from falling. Shinji then called him the bravest man he has ever met as Takuru was grabbing Nono's boobs and the delusion ends. Negative Delusion: Takuru moved quickly and reached out his hand to keep her from falling. However, Takuru got hit on top of his skull as he got slammed into the ground. A Shinji explains that Nono tried to regain her balance by jumping which caused her body to twist in the air making a perfect flying roundhouse kick onto Takuru's head. The delusion ends. Delusion #4 When Takuru and Nono left Takuru's classroom, Kawahara called out Nono and wanted to ask her about something but Nono was quick to respond whatever Kawahara was going to ask. Nono told Kawahara she was in a hurry and left the scene and heads to the club room, leaving Takuru to be left with Kawahara. Kawahara stares at Takuru and speak to him as if a troublemaker walk into the detention room and the teacher in the detention room see him enter for the second or third time. Kawahara told him that it must have been playing around pretending to be a reporter or a detective. Takuru nervously told Kawahara it is none of his business but Kawahara immediately answer it is his business and that whenever Takuru takes up Kurusu's time, it causes for him and the student council. Postive Delusion: Takuru glances down at Kawahara's belt and noticed the fastener seemed to be broken. Takuru gotten an idea to yank down on Kawahara's pants as hard as he could, making it come straight off and Kawahara's underwear to be plainly visible. Itou appears and gave a quick laugh on his white briefs. Kawahara shriek in surprise and Nono appears out of nowhere and does the same when she noticed. Kawahara ask Takuru what was that for and Takuru answered "for being annoying" like a savage. Kawaha shouted "screw you" then Nono told Kawahara to just put his pants on as it was disgusting. Kawahara felt as if he lost his dignity and it got embarrassingly worst when Nono told him, everyone around him was looking at him and laughing. Takuru then hears Kawahara saying being a jerk and stuff and sees him pulling up his pants and ran away with tears in his eyes looking absolutely miserable. The delusion ends. Negative Delusion: Delusion #5 After gotten a glimpse of Nono's panties, Takuru was unsure if he'd been mistaken by it. By quickly burning the image into his brain, maybe the next time something like this happened, he'd be able to react more quickly. Takuru prayed for more good luck and swore to react as a right-sider and not panic over something as insignificant as seeing a girl's underwear if it ever did happen again. Positive Delusion: Thinking logically, the chances of anything like that happening again were near zero. The wind today wasn't especially strong today either. Takuru thought if he ever wanted to see his "pure white goddess" again, he needed the help of something other than the wind. If for some reason, the pencil holder on the club room's desk fell to the ground. Kurusu would complain a little, but she'd bend over and start picking up the pens on the floor. Of course he'd help and bend over like she did. If the timing was right and if he did have the chance, it would be when she stood up. When that happened, it was just the matter of watching her stand up, acting as natural as possible. Maybe then, the "goddess" can be seen once more. The delusion 'would' end here if '''More' was not triggered. Positve Delusion - More'': '' Takuru noticed Itou tried to move to turn on the club's school printer, but his hand knocked Takuru's camera off the club's desk. Takuru watched in shock as the camera fell toward the floor, as if in slow-motion. Takuru have thought he'd be given two strokes of gold luck but it was instead two bad ones. Thinking the camera wouldn't survive like the first time the camera had survived luckily, Takuru moved without thinking and stretched out his hand toward the falling camera. The camera fell right into Takuru's outstretched hand but he was going too fast to stop. He slid head-first along the floor causing Nono to become worried what happened and ran over to Takuru. Takuru was lying on his back and looking towards the ceiling at the same time as Nono bending over to help him get up. Since Nono was in a hurry, she didn't take the time to hold down her skirt making Takuru being able to get a quick glimpse of his "pure white goddess" again. It was not as clear as before but it was from a much closer distance than before, and at a lower angle. Nono became aware at what Takuru seems to be looking at and got embarassed, telling him he was so silly. The delusions ends. Negative Delusion: Delusion #6 Kazuki Hana heard Itou turn on the printer and trotted over like she usually did as she had the best computer skills among the others in the Newspaper club. It was her job as a member to run searches and organize the information on the PC. Shinji was trying to print out the photos of the crime scenes Takuru took and uploaded into the club's online storage. Nono stopped Hana and told her she was not needed as she don't consider this as part of the club activities. Postive Delusion: Nono told Hana her hand was still red and she'll rub it some more for her. Hana obediently walked toward Nono. Nono took Hana's hands and rubbed them gently, like a mother would. Nono said "That must've have hurt, right? Why would you do something like that?", Hana replied with "Mmm.". Nono then said "Well? Does it still hurt? Pain, Pain, go away!".(A small reference to S;G) . Hana replied again with "Mmm." Nono asked what's wrong and why she hugged her like that. Hana answered with "Mmm."Category:Content